Unforgetable
by loosyloose
Summary: Bella's life is going good untill Alice has a vision and everything changes! Will her life ever be safe again? Read and find out;P I suck at summary's it's a lot better than it sounds. OOC, AU, B/E A/J R/Em This is not for anyone who is team Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so this is my fist fanfic so please don;t be too harsh. This story will eventually be a Bella/Edward story as well as a mystery :O OOOOoooooOOOO hahaha well anyways this story is AH, OOC and AU so read, review and well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight except a wall full of posters a t-shirt, hoodie and of course all of the books. All the wonderful characters go to the wonderful Mrs. Stephanie Meyer! I'm just having fun with them :)**

"Hey Bella this is Alice, call me when you get this. It's urgent, Bye!" I heard the click of the answering machine as it went to the next message.

"Hi….um Bella, um this is Mike um do you maybe want to um go on a date with me? If yes call me back when you can. You have my number right? Well its 555-2842 so yeah um, hope to hear from you soon."

Ugh. Mike was a nice guy and all but I just can't see myself getting together with him. Maybe I should give him a chance, or you know maybe not. I would think about at least. I decided to call Alice considering it was urgent and all. Alice Brandon is my very best friend along with Rosalie Hale. Alice was about 5, 2" and had short spiky black hair. She is super friendly and LOVES shopping. I am almost positive that her message had something to do with a big sale at the mall or something. I quickly called her cell phone number and waited while it rang.

"Oh my god! Bella you need to get to my apartment ASAP! This is Jasper by the way and I went to pick Alice up at the mall and she was sitting in her car with her eyes closed and I thought she was sleeping but when I tried waking her she wouldn't wake up and I tried for half an hour and she wouldn't wake up so I took her to my apartment and after trying to wake her for an hour she finally woke up. She said to call you right away and told me to tell you to get out of the apartment NOW! After that she passed out again. You have to get here now, I'm so worried!"

Jasper's words came out in a rush.

"I'll be right there Jasper. Put a cold cloth on her forehead and lay her on the couch or in your bed. I'll be no longer than 10 minutes."

"Okay, just hurry Bella."

I heard a click and realized that he had hung up. Alice had fainted? That could only mean. No she hadn't had one for nearly 4 years. And all of the other times they had all led to…. No it couldn't be. I rushed upstairs and grabbed a pair of pajamas for both me and Alice and a change of clothes, grabbed my cell phone and ran out of the room. I quickly noticed that it was raining and pulled my hood up. I ran to my car trying to shield myself from the rain and got there just as the rain started to pour. I quickly scrambled into my truck and started off towards Jasper's house. He didn't live to far from me and Alice lived in the room right next to mine. Rosalie lived with her boyfriend Emmett. As I was turning the corner I saw a man in a black trench coat looking very suspicious. He sent a chill up my spine. Something about that man didn't seem right. His face was hidden by his coat but there was something about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I continued my way to Jasper's apartment and after 5 dreadfully long minutes I finally arrived. I ran up the stairs to the third floor amazed that I hadn't tripped and finally made it to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to finally answer. Jasper finally answered and let me into his apartment without saying a word. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

**A/N okay so i know this one was like super short but i'm just getting into the story i promise the chapters will get longer. I will try to update this week hopefully before this Monday. I hate it when authors take forever to update to hopefully that will motivate me. I lOVE REVIEWS!!!! so go ahead click that little button right there and review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everybody so this is chapter 2! Came earlier than I thought it would but that's a good thing for you guys! Remember to review when you're done reading! Enough of my rambling here is chapter 2(which is WAY longer than the last one) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine it belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Stephanie Meyer! Don't sue me!**

**Chapter 2**

Alice was lying on the couch, paler than I had ever seen her. Her hair not in its usual spiky style but matted and flat. Her eyes were bloodshot like she had been awake all day and night even though I know she wasn't.

"Alice! What happened to you?" I nearly shrieked.

"I….It happened again, Bella. You can't go back to the apartment. You can't! It's not safe!"

"What's not safe? What happened?"

"It's not what happened, it's what's about to happen."

"Alice are you sure? I mean what if it's just a hunch or something. Maybe….. I don't know. Alice, can you tell me what happened?"

Alice finally looked up and met my eyes. Her eyes had a far off look as if she was there again. Finally after 5 minutes she began her story.

"Well, I was walking out of the mall. I had about 5 bags. They had a major sale at my favorite store. That's why I called you. I just finished putting my bags in the truck and got into the car. I was just about to start the car when suddenly."

Alice shuddered at the memory.

"What happened Alice, you have to tell us! Is someone in danger?"

Jasper spoke up. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"That's as far as she gets. She has told me that 3 times already."

I looked at Alice. She looked really worried.

"Alice we need you to tell us what happened. Please."

Alice looked at me than Jasper. After a long wait she sighed and continued.

"Okay, so I got into the car and then I happened. I had another vision. I know it sounds crazy but this one looked real. I know it's going to happen and it's going to happen tonight. In my vision there was a man. He was really creepy and was wearing a dark jacket. He was hiding something under his jacket. I didn't know what it was until her arrived at the apartment building. He kept mumbling 'she can't escape me now'. He walked up the stairs to our floor 5. Our floor. He walked right up to room 59 and the vision ended."

Room 59! That was my room! What would some random guy want from my room? But then Alice's words came back to me. 'She can't escape me now' She? ME!!!

"Alice what happens after that?! What would he want with me?"

"I don't know, my vision ends after that! That's why you had to leave! I didn't even know if you were going to make it in time."

Someone was going to break into my apartment and could have possibly don't more. But still, who would want to break into my apartment anyways? It doesn't make any sense. Why would someone want to do that? I don't have any enemies except…. No it couldn't be.

"Alice on my way here, I saw a mad with a black jacket on and his face was hidden. He was tall and when I saw him, it sent a chill up my spine. You don't think maybe he was the one in your vision?"

"Which way was he heading?"

"Towards the apartment."

"Well I don't know for sure, but it sounds like him."

I thought about this for a moment.

"We have to call the police. Alice he could hurt someone!"

"What are we going to say Bella? We have no proof. And if I tell them I had a vision, they defiantly won't believe us."

"We can just say that we saw a mad that looked suspicious walking inside the apartment and he was hiding something under his jacket. We can ask them to check it out for us. Right?"

"I guess we could try it."

Alice handed me the phone. I quickly dialed the police station and waited as the phone rang.

"Chicago Police Station, how may I help you?"

"Um, Hi. There was a man walking inside the Crescent Lake apartment building, he was hiding something under his jacket and looked very suspicious. Can you check it out please?"

There was a pause.

"Are you sure miss?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright I'll send an officer to check it out."

"Thank you so much!"

"Have a good evening."

"You too."

I hung up the phone and looked up to see that Jasper had made tea for me and Alice.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem."

I gave him a slight smile. I turned to Alice.

"They said that they were sending an officer there right away. They said that they would check it out."

"That's good. I hope no one will get…"

I looked at Alice, her eyes once again unfocused. She was having another vision. She stayed like that for several minutes and then looked at me.

"Bella! He killed someone! He was leaving the building and young women around our age walked in and he pulled out a butcher's knife from out of his jacket and stabbed her! He stabbed her! He just kept stabbing her over and over again! That could have been you!"

"What?! She died? How could he just kill someone like that? Why would he want to kill her? Or me? What did I do?"

"Nothing Bella. You did nothing and this sick excuse for a human being is trying to kill you. We have to move. Now. Even if it's just to the other side of town. For now that will have to do. We can't stay here. He will find us."

Jasper looked at Alice with a sad look on his face.

"Alice why don't you guys stay here for awhile. I'll sleep on the couch. The police will catch this guy."

"Jasper you don't get it! This guy wanted to kill Bella! We have to move!"

Jasper looked crushed, I had to end this.

"Alice, let's just stay here for awhile and see if they catch him. He won't know where we are so it's fine. Jasper I'll sleep on the couch. It's bad enough that I'm intruding in your home but to kick you out of your bed? You and Alice sleep in your room and I'll be fine out here."

Jasper looked at me and smiled. Alice still looked scared.

"Alice it will be fine. Let's just go to bed and figure this out tomorrow. I'm beat."

"Okay Bella, but we can't stay here forever."

"I know Alice, but we can't just up and leave."

"I guess your right. I'm beat too. Come on Jasper let's hit the hay."

Jasper followed Alice to his room. I quickly got changed into my PJ's and got a blanket out of the cupboard along with a pillow. I laid them out on the couch and crawled under the covers. Today had been a long day. This morning, my biggest problem was not wanting to get up for work. I work at a little coffee shop in town and today my shift started at 7:30am. Now it's turned into trying not to get killed by a crazy psycho who apparently wants me dead! I really hope that the police get there before he kills that girl, but something told me that he already had. I had just fallen asleep when I heard my cell phone ring. I fell off the couch looking for it and when I finally did, it had stopped ringing. I hope that didn't wake Jasper or Alice. I crawled back into bed once again and laid there waiting to fall asleep. I almost fell asleep when my phone rang again! This time I knew where it was and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a short pause and I thought whoever was on the other line had hung up. I was about to hang up myself when they finally spoke up.

"I will find you, and when I do, you will be sorry."

The line disconnected. I hung up and looked at the number. UNKNOWN. That voice, it sounded too familiar. Like I heard it somewhere. But where? I thought about it for a long time. My eyes were starting to close, but I fought it. I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to figure out who called. But like always sleep won in the end.

**A/N Hey everybody! So this chapter was a bit longer that the other one. Next one will hopefully be even longer. I won't be able to update tomorrow but I will for sure on Thursday. I promise. I also promise that this is a Bella/Edward story. She just didn't meet him yet. Now click that little review button right there. The one with the green writing!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone! Which so far is one person!!! YAY!!!! Hahaha so yeah read this story damnit! Just joking. But I would like you to read it. This one is a little late so I'm sorry. Do Not I repeat DO NOT read this if you can't handle dead bodies and stuff like that. YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Without further ado this is Chapter 3!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just messing around with them!

Chapter 3

This can't be happening! I have to hide! I ran to my room and hid in the closet. I knew he would find me eventually but I had to try; right?

I heard the door slowly open and heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. I held my breath even though I knew it wouldn't help.

"I know you're in here my sweet," His throaty voice whispered. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer; and then the closet door slowly opened. In front of me stood a very tall but buff man with a butcher's knife in his hand. I could have sworn I saw him smirk.

"There you are Bella,"

And with that he pulled me out of the closet and before I knew what was happening, he thrust the knife into my stomach. Over and over again. I fell to the ground and heard the last thing I ever would.

"Now where even."

I felt myself slip deeper and deeper into the black and right then I knew I was dead.

"Bella! Bella wake up! It's just a dream! Come on Bella, wake up!"

That was Alice! Did that mean I wasn't dead? Wait- did she say a dream? If it was a dream then I would be able to wake up then! I slowly opened my eyes to see Jasper and Alice standing in front of me with concerned expressions. That meant that I wasn't dead!

"Alice! It was just a dream! I'm not dead!" I all but screamed.

"Yeah, Bella it was just a dream. Nothing to be scared of. You're safe and sound. And you're definitely not dead." Alice said calmly. I could still see a hint of concern in her delicate features. I wonder why?

"Why are you still concerned? What happened?" I whispered.

"Well, you know in my vision I saw that guy kill that girl?" I nodded my head. "Well the police found her body cut open and all her organs where cut out. They also found a note in her body." She whispered.

He killed her! I thought for sure that the police would have gotten there in time! And her organs were cut out! What kind of sick person would do that! And a note! In her body! What did she do to deserve this! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time; and because of that she is now dead! I just realized I had tears falling down my face. How could I not cry... this girl was dead because of ME!

"Alice," my voice came out in sobs. "What did she do to deserve this? It's all fault!"

"No Bella. This is not your fault. It's that poor excuse for a human being's fault. Not yours." She said also sobbing.

"Wha...what did the note say?"

"How about I tell you when you calm down." She said sweetly. A little too sweetly. This must be bad. I decided to let it go for now but later I would be sure ask her.

"Um, Alice did they happen to catch the man? Or at least figure out who he is?"

"Well... no they didn't. But they have the whole station on it and detectives and everything. They'll catch him; I can feel it. It just won't be for awhile unfortunately."

"Bella; would you like to stay here in my apartment for a while? Maybe until they catch him?" Jasper asked.

I knew I had to. It would break Jasper's heart to be away from Alice for a long time. And it's not like the killer knew my friends, right?

"Thanks, Jasper. I would like that." I kind of want to get a few things from my apartment though. But I don't know if it's safe."

"They have officers searching the building today so you'll be safe. If you want; me and Jasper can go with you as well." Alice piped in.

"Thanks. that would be great. I still can't believe this is happening. It's like a nightmare that we'll never wake up from. And that poor girl! Her family must be devastated! I wish there was something we could do."

"Me too. All we can do now is lay low and try not to get noticed. And never go anywhere alone. Always have someone with you, and have your cell phone with you at all times." Alice said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go and get Alice's and my stuff from the apartment. Then can we grab a bite to eat? I'm starved."

"Of course, Bella." Jasper said.

* * *

When we arrived at the apartment I told Jasper he could just drop me and Alice off at the doors. We walked up to the 5th floor and unlocked the door. I was not prepared for what I saw.

There were pictures scattered all over the place of me and my friends. Some at the coffee shop I work at, some at the mall with Alice and Rosalie. Some even of me sleeping in my bedroom. Whoever killed that girl wasn't just a killer, he was a stalker! I heard Alice scream.

"Oh my God! What are these?" She said holding up a picture of me and Alice shopping.

"There picture of us! He's not just a killer. He's a stalker! Alice! what are we going to do? If he's a stalker, he's sure to find out where we are!" I was crying now. I think this is the most I've ever cried in a day.

"This is really creepy. Why would someone stalk you? You don't have any enemies! Why is this happening?" Alice said worriedly.

"Alice, we have to tell the police. Maybe they can figure out who is doing this then."

"Alright. They're still downstairs, right?"

"I hope so. Let's hurry up and grab our stuff so we can get going."

"Okay."

I ran to my room and started throwing things into a suitcase. I grabbed my iPod and toiletries and headed back to the living room. Alice was already there with her stuff and we ran downstairs to the lobby. But to our disappointment the police had already left.

"Let's go down to the station. Then we can go get some food."

My stomach growled as if to prove her point.

"That sounds like a good idea. I wonder if this stalker dude is still following us. Alice looked around, and then looked at me again.

"I don't think so. I think I would feel it if we were. But let's hurry anyways."

We rushed out into the cold November air. Jasper was waiting right at the front for us so we didn't have to go very far. We climbed into the car and told Jasper what we had found.

"The guy is stalking you too? Let's go to the police station."

"That's just what we were thinking." I said.

We drove in silence. Each of us occupied by our thoughts. I was so busy looking out the window, I hadn't realized we had arrived.

"I'll just go in and quickly tell them what happened. I'll be right back." I told them.

Alice looked like she was about to argue; so I closed the door and hurried towards the station. Once I got there I went to the front desk. A woman was working there. She had red hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a soft green and her lips were perfectly shaped. She was beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Victoria. How may I help you?" Her voice sounded like a child. One with pigtails and who chewed bubblegum.

"Hi, my name is Bella. Can I speak to an officer please?"

"Of course. Just hold on one second." She walked into one of the rooms which I assumed were offices. After about 5 minutes she came out again.

"Officer Newton will see you right away."

"Thanks." I gave her a smile and walked into the office.

There sitting at a desk was a man about my age with blond shaggy hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and I could have sworn he checked me out and smiled at me. He gestured to a chair in front of his desk. I sat down quickly.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. My friend Alice and I went to our apartment in the Crescent Lake apartment block. When we walked into our room, there were pictures of me sleeping and me shopping with friends. We think it was the killer that is on the loose. We wanted to ask if you'd check it out."

"What room?"

"Room 54 on the 5th floor."

"Oh! You're that Isabella Swan! The one from the letter!"

"What letter?"

"The letter we found in the body."

"Can you tell me what it said? Please?"

"Well, I guess so. Wait! I can do better!" He left the room for a moment and came back with and envelope in his hand. He placed it on the desk and pushed it towards me.

"That's the letter. Open it. It's just a copy of it."

"Okay."

Hesitantly I took the envelope. Inside was a sheet of paper. It said,

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_I will find you now matter where you hide. You hurt me, therefore I will hurt you. I bet you didn't think I would care. Or that I would forget about you. No. I don't forget. When you left me I was crushed. The only thing that seemed to ease my mind was the thought of having you dead. Kind of like a heart for a heart._

_I still love you. I always have. Enjoy your life……… While it lasts. _

_Yours truly, Jake _

JAKE! Jacob Black! No! This can't be right. Not Jake! I was getting really dizzy. I braced myself for the impact of the floor as a collapsed. This can't be happening.


End file.
